Alone
by wild-angelz1
Summary: You dont know how long I have wanted To touch your lips and hold you tight You dont know how long I have waited And I was going to tell you tonight. Anyone looking to beta because I really need one!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Sorry if I haven't been on for a while, busy moving, court, and finding a job. Any who s this will be my first attempt at some kind of lemon here in the end so be prepared!

This fic. was mostly inspired by "Alone" by Becca. This song is on the cd for Kuroshitsuji, very awesome cd! ('w')

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (no da, anyone in this section should know that :p), shota (seeing as Ciel is a kid, no matter how much he resists), and the fact that the plot was written by so you already know that it'll be deranged from the begining ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters nor do I own the song that is used. Only thing I own is the plot that I put them through.

Note that there may be some mistakes, I AM not perfect, so please bear with me.

And here we go :D

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the island country of England. Green meadows with greener forests and lawns. Rivers sparkling and the countryside shining in the warmth of the sun. The city bustling with life. Shoppers moving along, window gazers, children running about. Even the poor were in a good mood today. It seemed that life was at peace and the citizens felt at rest. No one was rushing or hurrying. Being Sunday, this was the day to go to Church and then to relax. Nobles visiting each other and the poor mingling. The animals seemed to be as relaxed as their human counterparts. Yes the world was jolly and gay.<p>

That is until you go far out in the country side and stumble upon an oppressive manor. Surrounded by the forest, this house was sheltered from the outside world. The lawn was done meticulously. Not a blade out of place. No rotten tree branches. A stable was off to one corner that kept prized Dales, Exmoor Fells, and Dart moors. The impressive rose garden was the center, with its whites and reds mixing in an enchanting combination. Their scent tingling the air, seducing any one to come closer. Around the roses there were even more beautiful flowers; iris', chrysanthemums, delphinium, and lilies were seen growing in beautiful harmony. Bordering the gardens were giant oaks that gave the grounds more of a sheltered look.

The manor itself was just as impressive as its gardens. Standing tall and forbidding. It gave off more the feeling of a fort than a home. Its many windows stared at those that entered and seemed to warn of no nonsense. Though looking as old as the castles of times of old, the manor was new; rebuilt three years ago from ashes. The manor itself was a phoenix. Beautifully white and stunning, anyone that came down the 4 mile long drive way would be entranced at the mere sight. Columns lined the front with a porch. The door was tall and made of dark wood with the crest of the family carved upon it. It gleamed in the light of the morning. A gold adorned handle and doorbell were mounted on as well. With a marble staircase that lead down to a circular drive of gravel and stone. A few neatly trimmed bushes lined the sides that lead to the back. So beautiful and yet it gave off a aura of darkness that combined with it luscious gardens, the property was a world of its own.

Inside the manor was just as beautiful. Stone columns lining the sides of the entry way. A long dark, royal blue carpet led upon a grand stair case that split in two directions. Upon the wall atop the staircase was blank. Going to the right one would enter the area of another hall that was more of a living room for guest. Black leather couches and love seats with even more expensive oak coffee tables. A grandfather clock stood tall and proud near the window. A large radio in one corner while across on the other wall a large stone fireplace stood. The windows looked upon the garden and front of the manor. Leaving here you see a hallway that had many doors among it. One was lead to a massive library with bookcases that were filled to the ceiling with every book written seated in them. A fireplace centered on one wall with a cushioned love seat gave the feeling of relaxation. Leaving the library you find an office that neatly kept. Paper work stacked upon a dark oak desk that was polished to perfection. A high backed chair with black satin cushions sat behind the desk. And behind the chair were wide windows that looked upon the garden outside. Dark red curtains lined the window. Leaving here the hall continued down to another room, where there was a pool table, chairs and tables. Still beyond you reach an impressive dinning hall. A long oak table stood in its center, with a white cloth upon, neatly done with no wrinkles or stains. In three parts were vases filled with banquets of flowers from the garden. off to the left was another room that was tile and and large windows on the walls. Along one wall were fencing equipment. Going out to another door, you see a stair case that lead to the kitchen and the servants' quarters.

If taking the left, after the grand stair case, you find a hallway lined with portraits of those long passed. A few dressers lined the walls on one side, while partially down windows showed the world outside. Going on you are lead to a set of stairs that lead upwards to another hall with rooms, one that held a child's playroom. Another staircase up was the final hall. With various rooms that lead to the final door. The door itself was dark in color and craftily made for royalty. Inside was the master bedroom with a large bed against the wall the window pointing toward the forest. The walls were a beige color, the floor a royal blue carpet. The room was styled that of a boudoir. A mirror the height of a man was next to an equally tall closet. A desk in the corner and a table alongside the bed that held a gold orient clock. The bed was a canopy with navy blue silk curtains, fluffy black and royal blue pillows and comforter; neatly made. The curtains were down hiding it from view. with black satin cushions sat behind the desk. And behind the chair were wide windows that looked upon the garden outside. Dark red curtains lined the window. Leaving here the hall continued down to another room, where there was a pool table, chairs and tables. Still beyond you reach am impressive dinning hall. A long oak table stood in its center, with a white cloth upon, neatly done with no wrinkles or stains. In three parts were vases filled with banquets of flowers from the garden. Off to the left was another room that was tile and and large windows on the walls. Along one wall were fencing equipment. Going out to another door, you see a stair case that lead to the kitchen and the servants' quarters.

If taking the left you find a hallway lined with portraits of those long passed. A few dressers lined the walls on one side, while partially down windows showed the world outside. Going on you are lead to a sit of stairs that lead upwards to another hall with rooms, one that held a child's playroom. Another staircase up was the final hall. With various rooms that lead to the final door. The door itself was dark in color and craftily made for royalty. Inside was the master bedroom with a large bed against the wall the window pointing toward the forest. The walls were a beige color, the floor a royal blue carpet. The room was styled that of a boudoir. A mirror the height of a man was next to an equally tall closet. A desk in the corner and a table alongside the bed that held a gold ornate clock. The bed was a canopy with navy blue silk curtains, fluffy black and royal blue pillows and comforter; neatly made. The curtains were down hiding it from view. Another door led to a spacious bathroom that was all modernly done with internal heating for water. The bathroom tiling of checkerboard black and white. A marble sink and cabinet. Atop was a medium sized mirror outlined in black gold. In the middle was a vintage porcelain tub, big enough for two. Along the wall sat a counter with various shampoos and conditioners and soaps. With a towel rack that was of gold holding giant, fluffy, black towels. Combining both rooms the master bedroom was fit for a king.

And in this bed we find a king in his own right still asleep. Messy blue-grey locks fell on the pillows. While a tiny porcelain hand rested on the pillow, the boy's face hidden from view, snuggling deeper within his sheet cocoon. This is were our tale begins with the awaking of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>So...what do you guys think? If there is any mistakes please let me know. Yes I do love having places described to me, makes me feel like I am there. That is why I go all out in describing everything...as you have probably noticed n.n; I think it s a good start so far.<p>

Note that I tried keeping what I knew about the manor from the manga, I think I may have tweaked it some but I still like it.

Read, Review, and love.


	2. Update

Hi everyone. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Unfortunately I have some bad news. I ll be taking a break for a few days. I have other chapters written, all I need to do is edit them.

The reason for this break is because yesterday evening, my father died. He was 41 years old. I can't write stories right now, my mind is too numb and I have to help my mom and sister. I did my grieving and I m still hurting. I m glad my fiance held me through out the night, if it weren t for him, I d be a bigger mess.

In a few days everything will be updated. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. I ll get this up here sone.


End file.
